Memories of the Moon
by katie33h
Summary: Rin looses her memories... but there is something about the moon, it's calling to her, tugging at her very soul. Sess Adult Rin. WARNING: rating may go up.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: This is one long oneshot type thing that I wrote, but I broke it up into sections. I wrote it before Sesshomaru got his arm back so … hell. RT just loves f'ing with fan fiction writers. I think that she reads them and then tells herself 'HA, I am going to screw with them by doing things like having Sesshomaru's mom alive and giving him back his damn arm. Anywho, I hope you like it.

Memories of the Moon

PART 1:

Her long dark hair flowed freely in the wind, beautifully wild and untamed. Past her, in the distance, the sun began to peek over the horizon bathing the earth as well as her skin in its light. As he took his position beside her he looked down and was discouraged by the solemn expression on her normally bright face. He stood next to her silently and let the morning air fill his lungs and permeate through out his body. "Speak your mind Rin." he allowed after a few more moments of enjoying the silence before the dawn.

"There," she pointed far in the distance, past the expanse of rolling hills and textured countryside, as far to the south as could be seen before the earth curved out of sight. A small pillar of smoke rose from the earth and filtered into the clouds, it was barely visible from the hillside castle. "I've heard rumors of bandits from the south destroying villages and taking them in the name of some human lord. That village, there, is on your land My Lord."

Sesshomaru was quite for a moment as he smelt the air for traces of smoke and burning flesh that might be carried on the wind. It was faint, but present. "Do you wish to aid these human villagers Rin?"

"Oh yes I do Lord Sesshomaru! Can we please can we!" the glint and happiness returned to her eye as she jumped up and down clapping.

He has always found her excitement over trivial things amusing and this time was no different. He thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that he had no desire to aid these humans, as long as these bandits did not question his authority in his lands they were none of his concern, but if investigating this would please Rin, he would allow her to go.

"If it pleases you to go see if there is any truth behind these rumors, then by all means go. I do not with to accompany you in the quest so I trust you will be safe alone. Get your armor and weapons and take Ah-Un."

"Oh… Ok I will go then. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she said as she turned away to leave the balcony and return to the castle.

"Rin, do not get involved just find out who these humans are and what their intentions are. If you do not return in 3 days I will come to your aide, but not before then. Do you understand?"

She said nothing but nodded as she hurried down the corridor to retrieve her armor and weapons.

Sesshomaru turned back to the rising sun and looked contently over his lands. He had no doubt that Rin would be safe. In the years after Naraku's demise and the Shikon jewel being destroyed the world had become generally peaceful. He used these years to teach Rin to fight, he hoped she never had to, but she enjoyed the training and had since become a formidable opponent. She was about 20 years old now, no one really knew her true age but his brother's miko had informed him that in human years she seemed to be about 10, and that was 10 years ago. She was petite but strong, she had battled men twice her size and defeated them with ease, as well as demons whom most human girls would run and hide from. He was proud of her skill and stance when she was in battle and trusted her abilities completely.

She hurried as she heaved on her armor and fastened it securely around her body. The dragon scale armor was heavy but impenetrable and she wasn't bothered by its weight, having worn it for years.

At first it had seemed so heavy she could barley lift the chest piece. Sesshomaru had offered to have new armor fashioned for her since this set was too heavy for her to even lift but she refused. The armor was beautiful, the scales were translucent and shined like the moon. The silver that capped ever individual scale gave it a fluid look like water. It was sheer determination that allowed her to wear the armor. She put it on every day and wore it all day, picking flowers, chasing Jaken, giving Ah-Un a bath. She wore her armor all the time, until it was no longer heavy. It became like a second skin to her.

The leggings clung tightly to her skin also made of dragon skin, but more pliable so she could remain agile. Her shoulders and neck were also protected by armor matching her chest plate. Over her own armor she fastened on more traditional leather armor that was light enough to wear easily and would help her to blend in easily. She also dawned a man's helmet to hide the fact that she was a woman. She had been taught early that if men knew they were fighting a woman they would not take her seriously and in her full armor she was a little too conspicuous.

Next she selected her weapon. Her favorite was small mace attached to a 5 foot chain. The weapon had been fashioned from Lord Sesshomaru's poison claws and was her first weapon. He had given it to her because it gave her the ability to kill from a distance so the enemy would not get close enough to injure her. Her attachment to the weapon was more sentimental because it was the first weapon that he had ever had fashioned from a part of himself and it was a gift to her. Taking a moment to run her hands along the onyx sphere and carefully tracing the translucent spikes she smiled and secured the chain around her waist letting the ball hang to her side. She also secured to sword to her back… just in case.

She quickly saddled Ah-Un and gave both heads a hug and a quick pep talk before climbing onto his back. Satisfied that she had everything she would need she rode out of the castle she called home and headed toward the south.

Looking back she could see Lord Sesshomaru on the balcony where she had left him, his silver hair billowing in the wind behind him. The castle was simple but impressive, but with him standing out on the balcony, it was beautiful. She waved back to him, he didn't wave back of course he wouldn't; he simply nodded, turned on his heel and walked back inside out of sight.

Chapter 2.

It was early afternoon and she had ridden most of the day only stopping to eat some wild fruit and drink some water. It would be another hour or so before she reached the village she had seen the smoke coming from. This journey would have taken 3 or 4 days on foot but with Ah-Un it would take a little less than a whole day. She had decided to camp for the night near the town but not to venture inside until morning.

She used the protection of the forest when she traveled, but stayed close enough to roads and paths to monitor any activity. She had seen no travelers the whole day, which was usual; not many humans lived in the western lands and those who did resided on the exterior and seldom traveled through the forests in fear of demons.

She had resolved to camp for the night when she heard the clamor for horse hooves and wagon wheels. Sending Ah-Un deeper into the forest she hid herself where she could not be seen.

The wagon was moving fast and was headed by a single horse. The horse looked panicked and there was no one leading him that could be seen. One of the wheels was coming loose and snapped off at the first rock in the road it hit. The wagon tipped over freeing the panicked horse from it harness.

Rin stood up and prepared to go investigate, but quickly ducked back down behind a bush hiding herself again when she heard more hooves and the clanking or armor. The 10 men on horse back where the first to arrive followed by at least 30 on foot. All carried identical weapons and were dressed more like warriors than bandits.

She watched as the men on foot were ordered to rummage through the wagon and take anything of value, they were instructed to burn the rest. Most of the contents looked to be a family's belonging not, merchandise heading to market to be sold. As the men rummaged one man began yelling that he had found something. "It's dead I think, if not dead then close."

"Then burn it with the rest." The man on horse back answered. His armor was a little more intricate than the others so Rin figured him to be their leader.

The subordinate man carried what looked like a lump of material over to the rest of the discarded belongings and the wagon and heaved the object onto the pile of things that were to be destroyed.

Rin watched in horror and the discarded item moved and groaned. It was a child. Anger and pain filled her forcing her out of hiding. She wasn't sure what her exact words were, or it she had really even spoke, but then men all looked a bit surprised as she ran from the forest swinging the mace over her head. Her actions were more or a warning than anything else, if she had wanted to kill the men that would have been easy enough with the poisonous weapon but she instead warned them and she ran to the child's aid.

Still swinging the mace she bent down and checked the child's breathing and pulse with her free hand. The girl was bruised and bloody, her breath was week and her wounds were fatal. The men were given orders and surrounded her barely out of range of the mace she still swung. She could hear the men barking orders and commands but between her rage and the whistle from the mace she could not make out what they were saying.

She held her position as the child took her last breath and her life faded away. She stood and caught the chain in her hand stopping the mace and letting it drop to the ground by her side. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and demanded to know who ordered the attack.

"It was the will of the Great Lord Daichi of the south, and your curiosity will be what ended your life" the man laughed and he motioned the foot solders in her direction. "Dispose of him too."

The men closed in around her and drew their swords. Before any of them had a chance to execute their attack she resumed swinging the mace this time willing the poison spines to do their damage. The spines flew from the mace and blanketed the men tearing their flesh and releasing poison into their blood. The men groaned and fell to the ground screaming in pain as the poison did its job.

Past the screams of the dying men she could hear the clang of more armor and more men approaching. The men on horse back and the few who had managed to avoid the poison spines retreated and joined the newly arrived troops.

She stopped the mace and looked around quickly surveying the damage. _Lord Sesshomaru would be impressed_ she thought to herself. Looking ahead of her the army came into view. _At least a hundred ... too many. _She knew they would want her head, but she had no intention of letting them take it. She turned to retreat. She heard the initial blast from behind her and tuned to see what it was. The smoke was clearing from the odd weapon and the projectile was heading in her direction too fast for her to be able to avoid it. It missed, but the blast it caused when it landed was enough to propel her into the air.

She landed hard and felt the wind escape her body. She struggled to gat back on her feet but her body would not comply. The world was silent she struggled and was finally able to turn over onto her back in time to see the men surround her with weapons drawn. A woman broke through the ranks and was saying something that Rin could not hear. Then reality began to slip away. She was spiraling down until finally…. Darkness.

Chapter 3

It was the scent of the incense that awoke her, sweet and inviting. The room was nice and clean. It was simple, the only thing in it that she could see was the bed she was laying. She struggled to move but her body was in pain. Her ears were ringing and her arms and legs felt heavy. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to stand. _What happened._ _Where am I._

She forced herself to the mirror that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was leaned against the wall and at the foot, on the floor, was a bowl of water and some cloth along with a pitcher and cup. She washed her face, though she was already clean, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was clean and held back neatly. Her kimono was pretty and soft and the red flowers complimented her hair and skin nicely.

Satisfied with her appearance she headed to the only door in the room. It was locked. She noticed a small window on the far end of the room. It was boarded closed from the outside. "Am I a prisoner?" she said to herself. "Hello is anyone out there!" she yelled through the small opening in the double door.

It was a few moments before the door shot open and two men dressed in impressive armor answered her. The men grabbed her one hand on each of her shoulders and the other on their swords. They pushed her out of the room and forced her down a hall way into another room. Here they forced her knees and forced her upper body down to the ground in a bow.

They pulled her shoulders back up and stood holding her on her knees. Ahead of her was a man. _A great emperor_ she reasoned by his attire. To his left in the shadows was a woman. Her face was concealed and was barely visible within the shadows.

The man looked her over and shook his head. He looked confused by something. "Who are you and where to you come from?" he demanded.

Rin thought for a moment, a strange confusion washed over her. She didn't know.

He demanded again this time standing and shouting at her.

She thought again as the confusion swelled inside of her. She didn't know. She shook her head and tried harder to remember. Nothing. She didn't remember anything, just waking up there in that room. She looked down at her shaking hands and tried to will them steady. When willing them didn't work and held them together hoping they would steady one another.

The man demanded again this time stomping his foot as the guards squeezed her shoulders and applied more pressure.

She didn't know. The demands and the confusion overwhelmed her. She felt the tears surfacing, then spilling over. "I don't know." she said no more than a whimper as she furiously shook her head. The man didn't look amused.

The guard on her right tightened his grip and applied more pressure; the one on her left loosened his grip and gently rubbed her back with his thumb. _He is comforting me….._

The comfort from the guard was what allowed her to cry freely, " I don't know , I don't know, I don't know!" this time she yelled as the tears flowed freely down she cheeks and soaked her eyelashes.

The man sat back down and rubbed his chin considering his next move. He looked her over again and gestured to the guards to leave. They hoisted her to her feet and walked her back to her room. This time they were much more gentle.

When she reached the door to the room the fear and confusion overwhelmed her. She struggled to breathe in-between sobs, but could not gain control over her shaky breath. Her legs were next to fail her she felt her knees buckle and gravity take hold. Before she fell the strong arms of the guard on her left steadied her.

She looked up at him through her soaked lashes, he looked sympathetic and wiped her tears away before returning her to her feet and letting her stand on her own. He nodded his dismissal to the other guard who tuned and walked a few feet away before crossing his arms and taking his post.

The guard led her into the room she had awoken in and slid the door closed behind him.

Chapter 4.

"That girl is different. She is special. I would advise you retain her, I am sure there is some use for her." The woman exited the shadows as she spoke. She pulled the pins out that secured her hair and let it cascade over her in black ripples.

"Do you believe her, that she has no memory?" the Lord responded as he shook his head in concern.

"I do not know. What I do know is that she is a human who can wield a demon weapon. I can feel her demonic aura, but I am sure that she is human. I am sure. I felt her soul while she was unconscious, it is strange. It is unmistakably pure, the purest soul I have seen, yet we know she killed at least 25 men just yesterday. I do not know what confuses me more the aura or her purity." The witch shook her head as she spoke, she was trying to sort out the confusion in her head verbally but it didn't help her any.

"I see. So you think we can use her somehow? We will keep her weapons and armor away from her, as far as her identity we will tell her that she is a lady from a near by court … Amaya will be her name, she was found unconscious in the woods."

The witch smiled and rummaged through a bag on her waist. "Here insure she consumes this herb at least once a day and it will insure her memories do not return. OH and this one will mask her scent and the aura so that no one will recognize it just in case…."

The Lord looked at the herbs in his hand and then back at the witch he smiled, but there was one more thing bothering him; "You don't think she is married or a concubine to some demon do you?"

The thought had crossed her mind so she had ordered the girl to be examined when she was unconscious. "I had the physician look at her, she is still _virtuous _, and I can not imagine a demon sending his concubine out to fight dressed as a man. No matter, her scent and aura will be disguised and I ordered men to spread her scent from her armor away from here."

The Lord, now relieved reached up from his seat and pulled the witch down on his lap filling his hands with her hair and pulling her lips to his.

Lord Sesshomaru stood looking over his land on the balcony. The sun was disappearing over the horizon and the sky was streaked with brilliant reds and yellows. The fires that had burned in the distance had finally gone out. Since then no more fires had begun. He assumed the bandits had retreated.

This still did not comfort him, this evening marked the third day since Rin had left and she and Ah-Un still were no where in sight. When the fires had first gone out he had assumed that Rin had dispatched the men, but now…

He waited and watched in the light of the full moon. Some time after midnight he finally saw Ah-Un. He was alone and injured. He dammed the fact that the dragon was a beast and could not talk as he stormed off the balcony toward the gates to take him in.

Chapter 5.

He had watched her sleep the past day or so and even in her sleep had noticed how beautiful she was. Now that he was looking into her eyes he was corrected; she was gorgeous.

His father hadn't told him who she was or where she had came from, he had just been instructed to keep guard and take her to him as soon as she woke. He had been warned that she was dangerous. Looking at her now crying and afraid and oh, so frail, he was sure that she was no such thing.

He gently wiped he tears from her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. She found her way into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He gently rubbed her back and tried as hard as he could to comfort her. He couldn't even imagine how it would be to not know who you are.

He could hear her breathing slow down as her sobs slowed down and was reduced to an occasional shudder. "Who am I?", she looked up at him and her eyes burrowed deep into him. He wanted more than anything to be able to answer her but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But… I can help you find out, and until you do you can stay here and I'll take care of you, ok?" he hoped this might offer her some comfort. And it did. She inhaled deeply and laid her head against his chest once more and slowly fell asleep.

Rin had been to the castle for a week now and had been informed that her name was Amaya. They had figured as much when they heard of a noble woman whose parents had been killed by a cruel demon. There had been stories that a young woman had survived the attack but had disappeared. Deep inside she wasn't sure if this was her, but it was the best she had.

She had spent most of her time with the Kanaye ; who she had learned was the son of the Lord. He was handsome and strong and made sure that she was safe and well taken care of. He seemed to care for her, she wondered if he had cared for her before she lost her memories and tried desperately to remember him.

Kanaye had explained to her that the mansion they lived in was not their own. They were from the south and had ventured to the north and then to the west to gain more lands. The lands to the west were controlled by a cruel demon that killed at will and they were going to claim his lands in the name of man.

Tonight they sat in a field away from the homes and remnants of the village. Here the stars were more visible and the moon seemed larger. They had made a small fire to keep warm and sat talking. They made up stories together about her life and who she was. Her stories usually involved some grand adventure and his were about balls and royalty.

"Maybe you were a Geisha?"

"I don't think I am graceful enough to do fan dances." she giggles back.

"Well you are really tan, maybe you lived near the ocean where it is warmer."

"Oh! Maybe I sailed on ships and adventured around the world."

He laughed at the way she would elaborate on idea she liked. Her eyes would fill with excitement and he could see her great adventures playing out inside of her head.

"Hey Amaya, do you think….. maybe…… I mean…. What if….." he trailed off and fiddled nervously with his hands.

She took his hands and calmed him, "what?"

"Well, what if you are married? What if you have kids off somewhere?" Vocalizing his fears seemed to take a toll on him, making it all see more possible.

This had crossed her mind too. She gazed up at the sliver of the moon in the sky. The moon comforted her, and the radiant sliver against the blackness of the sky, this made her feel at home. She wasn't sure how some celestial object made her feel so at ease, but she allowed the comfort.

Rin turned to Kanaye and issuing a smile meant to sooth him. "As far s being married or having some great love, I don't know I'd hope I'd remember something like that…" the meaning in her words was lost when the tips of the fire caught her eye. The golden flames jumped and glowed. The crescent moon in the back ground visible just above the glow of the flames. _Those eyes, beautiful golden eyes. Why are they so familiar, could I have seen them in a dream?_ She lost herself in the eyes that only she could see, that only existed in her mind.

As she pulled herself out of her mind she felt her heart sink. Looking back at Kanaye with concern in his eyes at her sudden loss of words she gathered herself again.

"And I KNOW I don't have any kids" She rubbed her hands over to stomach as she spoke and giggled, "the skin on my stomach is too smooth t have ever had a baby."

"Oh really" Kanaye prodded reaching across her making a grab at the ties holding her kimono, "Let me see!" he laughed.

"Oi! Hentai!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet laughing hysterically as she ran toward the village.

Chapter 6

"So you claim to recognize the girl?" the witch asked, her face no more than 2 inches from the man on the grounds. He was being held down by the Lord's foot on the back of his neck as the witch crouched next to him bringing her face uncomfortably close to his.

"Yes, yes I've seen her before. Please let me up and ill tell you everything I know!"

The Lord obliged after a hesitant glace to the witch. The man scampered to his feet and squared himself before speaking to the Lord and the witch again. "No one knows her name I don't think. She is seen often in the villages to the west. She is the Lady of the Western lands."

"What !?" the Lord hissed placing his hand on the hilt of the sword daring the man to lie.

The witch interrupted the exchanging looks of them men taking an arm around the man and glaring into him. "Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes …. Y…y…y..es. Yes. I am sure. She had been… the demon lord, Lord Sesshomaru is his name is lives in a castle far to the west……."

"I know very well of Lord Sesshomaru! Who is the girl to him tell me!" the Lord barked growing impatient with the man's ramblings.

"Yes, yes the girl. I don't know her name, when I first saw her she was just a child. That was years ago." The man, an innkeeper who had been displaced by the destruction of his establishment, shook his head at the memories." It was so odd at the time; she just appeared out of no where. She followed him everywhere. Once the evil demon Naraku was defeated, Sesshomaru along with the girl retreated deep into the western mountains. It was years before anyone saw either again. After the girl's appearance Lord Sesshomaru never killed a human out of cold blood again. The demons in the west were ordered not in interfere with human affairs, and likewise for us humans. The Lady of the West would deal with all human affairs and Lord Sesshomaru would deal with all demon affairs. They are seldom seen apart. That's why I was so surprised to see her here now without him."

"How … very …. FORTUNATE!" the witch explained excitedly. The Lord and the inn keeper both gave her questioning glances as she turned to walk away beckoning the Lord with her. She exchanged quick words with a guard who then made quick work of decapitated the innkeeper.

"Fortunate, tell me witch what you find fortunate about the situation."

"Are you so dense that you cannot see the divine plan in all of this."

The Lord shrugged and continued walking past the witch who took offence to this.

She let out a heavy sigh and elaborated on her plans. "Argh! Don't you get it! The girl can wield demon weapons. It took 2 men just to lift her mace when we found her, and another 4 to lift her armor. I do not understand the demonic aura surrounding her, or the meaning of it but it gives her this ability."

"Yah, yah witch we have gone over all of this already why does it change that she is Lord Sesshomaru's chage?"

"Dense, really. No foresight. Do you really think that you and your pitiful army could kill the great demon lord." The thought brought her into a maniacal laughter." No no not directly. We have been pussy footing onto his land so far. Eventually we will encounter him and even with your weapons and gun powder he will win. If we play this girl against him, we have a chance at a direct attack."

This got the lords attention. She was right. He stood no chance of defeating Lord Sesshomaru on his own. "And how do you plan to do all of this, to manipulate her?"

The witch looked off into the distance away from the village and resumed her laughter as she pointed to the young woman and the lord's son walking back to the village hand in hand. "Very …. Very …. FORTUNATE indeed!"

"This is your plan, Witch, you have my permission to carry it out. But tell me what will she use to kill him, that mace?"

"Well, there is one, only one that can kill him. And I think she might actually be able to wield it. Tessaiga."

Lord Sesshomaru had followed her scent for almost a week before it stopped abruptly. It was faded and weak. He had been tricked and he was becoming acutely aware of this. First he had come across a circle of dead men and a dead child. He knew the scent of his own poison and knew how they had died. From there he followed her scent with ease through the forest, now it stopped bellow a tree and he could not find where it might begin again.

Sesshomoaru had always considered himself to be an intelligent demon. Unlike other demons who allowed their instincts to rule them, he used intellect. Yet, somehow, it seemed that when ever Rin's safety was in question, he somehow managed to be tricked. It was quite pathetic, really.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru Ah-Un will not follow anymore he is being insolent I say we leave him here in the woods to die. Stupid beast." Jaken struggled with Ah-Un's reigns.

"Hush Jaken, we have been deceived Ah-Un has been trying to tell us that all along. He had more worth than you do. Let's go. Let the dragons lead the way."

He knew he was at least a week away from her and worried that if she had been taken he would not make it to her in time. No captor would wait 2 weeks before killing a captive. He was running out of time. That scarred him.

Ah-Un led them to a village not far from where they had found the bodies. The village was decimated and no one was left alive. The scent of death was everywhere. Among the mess of smells once was faintly recognizable. _The witch_.

Years ago he had traveled away from his lands having heard rumor of a witch who had discovered the secrets of immortality. The rumors had nothing substantial behind them but he did meet a witch along the way. Akiko was her name he remembered. He had met her far in the realm to the south he knew first hand that she was deceptive and used her abilities to manipulate those around her. She had attempted to bewitch him into loving her, or some useless dribble.

He had no desire to come across her again, but he had a feeling her presence had something to do with Rin's sudden disappearance and the way her scent was lead away. He took on his energy form leaving Jaken and Ah-Un behind.

Chapter 6

The next week they spent traveling from village to village. Kanaye, the witch, a handful of soldiers and Rin parted ways with the rest of the army in order to look for more clues to Rin's true identity. Kanaye seemed to have made it his personal mission to find out who she was. She was grateful for his help and concern, as to date there were no leads as to her identity. The witch had been excited to join then but remained silent and distant the whole time. She seldom spoke unless telling stories of demons and their deceitful acts and heinous crimes against humanity.

"I hope I never meet a demon, they sound so scary" she whispered to Kanaye over the long table where they sat to eat with the witch and the troops.

"Don't worry about them, since we have mastered gun powder they have been scarce." His comfort measure made him laugh softly. She was so cute when she was afraid or thinking deeply like she was now.

After dinner Kanaye asked Rin to join him on a walk outside of the village. She loved being out in the open in the moonlight so he took her walking every night. They stopped on a hill over looking a field full of wildflowers. Even in the night the flowers were open and their colors were discernable under the moonlight.

Her hair was secured tightly in a bun held by a silk ribbon that matched the silk her kimono was made out of. He looked in here eyes but she seemed distant and distracted. She got this look whenever she looking into the moon.

He reached out and took her hands into his, his actions got her attention. She pulled herself away from the comfort of the moon and back into the comfort of Kanaye's arms. He was a kind and loving man. She had only knew him for a short time, but it was long enough to know that she loved him.

"Amaya, I know you don't remember anything before you met me. Do you think… that even though you have no memory… you could learn to love me?"

"I _already _…"

Before she could finish her statement he placed a finger over her lips. She swallowed her words as he continued.

"I want to take you as my wife, well, if you aren't already married that is." The sarcasm behind his words made him laugh, a small uncomfortable laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know I haven't known you long but I love you, Amaya. I love you and I want you do be my wife." A sense of relief washed over him as he let his feelings flow so freely.

"Kanaye, yes yes yes I will I will yes yes yes!" she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and covered his cheeks with gentle kisses. Kanaye tilted his love's head back, and with a smile, kissed her deeply and passionately. Her lips parted and their tongues dance together.

The kiss lasted for minutes before Rin let her legs drop and her head fall away from him resting her forehead on his chin while she caught her breath. Kanaye took her hand in his and began to lead her back to the village.

Rin felt the burn of the moon behind her, like it was watching her. Like it was trying to chastise her. Somehow the moon was making her feel … wrong. She let go of Kanaye's hand and stopped turning to face the disapproving moon. "Kanaye, do you mind if I stay out here alone for awhile?"

He gave her an understanding nod and a kiss on the hand before heading back to the village.

Rin was alone in the night, staring at the moon, and sitting among the wild flowers. Looking at the moon filled her with guilt. It didn't make and sense. She was in love with Kanaye and he loved her in return. She should be happy about his proposal, but the moon.

Looking at the moon made her feel like there was something she desperately needed to remember. A person and a place, but as hard as she tried she couldn't remember. The memories were there, but they were so distant; just figures in the fog. No matter how hard or far she reached, they were too far away.

From just inside the tree line, hidden by the shadows, Sesshomaru watched the exchange between the two. He hadn't meant to hide and eavesdrop he was just in the 'right place and the right time'. He cursed his acute hearing for having heard what he did.

That was Rin, _his _Rin, but that man had called her some other name; Amaya. Rin would have known he was near, she always felt his presence before she could see him. And, Rin would definitely NOT be wrapping herself around some man so indiscreetly.

_His_ Rin was reserved and had control over her emotions. She was wild and free and would never wear her hair so tightly. She would never let her self gush over some human man the way she was now. No; something was definitely wrong he convinced himself.

It had taken everything within him not to tear the young man apart when he kissed Rin. The only thing that held him back was the happiness that washed over her face. Now as she sat alone under the moonlight, the look in her eyes, the loneliness and sorrow; the same look he had spent years of her life chasing away. This look tore at him more than seeing the young mans hands on her. It was this look that pulled him from the shadows to her side.

Her first reaction to the demon coming close to her was to scream. She let out a shrill cry and ran toward the village. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and used her forward motion against her, pulling her back and turning her to face him.

There he stood looking into her eyes, the normal admiration and passion that they held was gone, replaced by another emotion that tore through his soul: fear. She was shaking and swallowing back tears, she refused to look at him looking at the ground instead. He let go of her wrist and brought a claw across her cheekbone and down her law line. He could feel the muscles convulse under her skin. He could smell her fear intensify, it was thick and heavy, it filled him and tormented him.

He hooked his claw under her chin and lifter her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. With a sharp gasp and a shake of her head the smell of fear was slowly replaced by the scent or tears. He could see them welling up in her eyes and he could hear her trying to force them back.

"Please demon, please don't kill me." She begged him.

He relinquished his hold on her and took a step back. She hesitated for a moment before turning and running back to the village. He watched her go and forced himself to stay where he was rather than go after her. She stopped at a tree near the village and steadied herself with one hand. With the other hand she retraced the tack on her face that he had touched, she waited a moment before calmly walking back into the village and out of sight.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, not I

Chapter 7

It wasn't until the early morning hours that Rin finally fell asleep. Pure exhaustion took its toll on her and forced her to sleep. She dreamt of him; the demon. When she woke the dreams were still fresh in her mind.

The dream was of the demon standing proudly on a mountain top. The white tendrils of his hair flowed like water in the wind. Everything about him was fluid. He was so regal and proud. He was missing an arm, _how do I know that?_ She _searched_ her mind for a reason for her knowledge. Maybe she had imagined it.

She sat up, pulling her knees against her chest and resting her chin on her knee. She retraced the path that he had touched on her face once more. _He wasn't attacking me was he? He could have killed me if he wanted to but that wasn't what he wanted. He looked so sad, so lonely. _She sighed away the thoughts and questions that bombarded her mind. _It doesn't matter does it? I'm getting married …. someday …. and I love Kanaye. _

The day dragged on as they traveled. She watched the countryside roll by from the small window in the wagon she rode in. Everything reminded her of the demon man; the sun reminded her of his eyes, the stream they passed reminded her of his hair, the falling cherry blossoms of his skin.

The troop stopped and made camp at dusk, they wouldn't reach the next village till late the next day so they were going to camp for the night. Rin was excited about the idea of sleeping out doors and was horribly disappointed when she was informed that she would sleep in the wagon.

Rin was quiet most of the night, having some mindless conversation with Kanaye and some of the troops. The moon tormented her, calling to her, telling her to leave, to run to it. She wanted to go; she wanted to see the demon again. Her desire unnerved her, how could she desire someone so much who she didn't know when the man she loved was there with her.

"_Because you do know him."_ Her soul spoke to her from the recesses of her mind.

The night was uneventful and she retired early, stating a headache as her reasons. Kanaye hugged her and saw her to her wagon. As he turned to leave something in the distance caught her eye. _Could it really be him?_ The figure was faint and distant, not more than a blur of pure white bathed in moon light. She smiled to herself before making her way to her bed and falling asleep.

Again Rin dreamt of the demon man. This time he was nothing more than a blur of colors and feelings. She couldn't remember his face or his touch anymore. She awoke startled, how could she be forgetting so fast? It was like the night before had only been a dream.

Sesshomaru watched the witches every move. Nothing during the day had seemed out of the ordinary, but he was certain that she had something to do with Rin's loss of memory. He would have just grabbed Rin and taken her back with him if it had not been for how happy she looked there, among her own people. He also remembered how badly it hurt Kohaku so long ago when he regained his memories.

Maybe its better that she forget, he thought to himself. She had seen so many horrible things in her short life. Forgetting would be like a new beginning for her; a chance to be happy.

When he had pulled her cold dead body back from hell that was what he had thought wasn't it. That he should have left her in a village long ago, that he should have never taken her with him. He couldn't leave her then, his impact on her life had been too great and leaving her would have broken her, but now…

As the sun filtered into the morning sky he finally saw what he was looking for: the witch was making tea and had it delivered to Rin's wagon. _She's using the tea to suppress her memory, and her scent._ He growled to himself and considered his next move.

Chapter 8

The day dragged on the same as the one before. Today they made it to a village so they could sleep in an inn, that Rin was grateful for since it had been raining all day. She felt so isolated sleeping alone in the wagon while everyone else slept outside under the moon; her precious moon.

Once the sun went down she snuck away and went for a walk on her own in the woods outside of the village. Part or her hoped to run into the demon again and an equal part hoped not to. She

When a couple of hours had past and she still hadn't seen him, she returned to the inn, disappointed.

She had changed for bed and was securing her hair in a tight bun when a feeling creped inside of her. Her curiosity grew, forcing her to the window. The figure was faint and distant, but it was there she was certain it was him.

She didn't bother to change or put on shoes; she just ran. She ran through the village and out into the surrounding fields of produce. The cold soil stung her bare feet and the few drops of rain that fell burned her skin as they whipped past her. She ran until her lungs burned and her heart felt like it was going to explode; it could have exploded and she would have kept running. Something inside of her forced her forward, forced her to keep running. The closer she got the clearer his figure became, knowing it was him kept her moving despite her body crying for her to stop.

She didn't understand why she was reacting this way. She didn't know this demon. He was a demon, he could be enchanting her, but no, that wasn't it. She did know him, deep, deep within her, she knew him.

By the time she reached him her clothes were wet and her muscles were convulsing from the combination of cold and exhaustion. She paused for a moment, then, satisfied that it really was him she hurled herself into his embrace. His armor cut her face but she hardly noticed; her body desperately needed him. Her actions were completely instinctual, _'just feel'_ her heart told her.

He scooped her up in his arm and carried her to a nearby tree where they would be safe from the rain. He pushed her away just long enough to unhook his armor and let it fall to the ground with a clank, before taking her back in his embrace and pulling her to the ground with him. He sat with his back to the trunk of the tree and her between his legs.

It was cold and her clothes were wet, she furiously fought the ties on his shirt, desperately seeking heat; his heat. He peeled the wet night clothes off of her and wrapped her naked body in is mokomoko-sama (the fluffy). She was surprised by the amount of heat the fur offered, it was warm and comforting. She wrapped her arms around him, burying them under his shirt, letting her fingers linger on the warm flesh of his chest all the way around to his back. She rested her head on his chest, and satisfied with their position, closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

He reached his hand around her face and caressed her cheekbone with his claw before finding his way to the bun in her hair and cutting it out. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. He buried his hand in her hair and held on tight.

Sesshomaru had never before held Rin like this. He had wanted to, but more so he wanted her to want him to. Their relationship was so … undefined. She had always just been there, never asking for anything, never wanting anything more than to just be in his presence. Now she was asking, and he would give.

They sat silently for what may have been hours or weeks. Time became a theory instead of a fact. They had no need for words; their souls spoke to one another in a silent language that only they shared. Her heart told stories of her past and of the man in her arms that her mind struggled to understand. She tried desperately to remember him. She begged her mind and dammed it for forgetting.

Sleep pulled at her. She desperately fought back; she was afraid to sleep. She was afraid to wake up only to find this had been a dream. She was more afraid of waking up with no memory of this, or of him. Her exhaustion eventually won, and the darkness of sleep tackled her mind.

From her room in the inn the witch heard the girls door fly open and heard her run across the wooden floors of the establishment. She followed the girl and watched her run out into the night. Her eyes grew wide with a mixture of shock and satisfaction as she watched the girl hurl herself into the arms of the distant figure clad in white.

"So you found her Lord Sesshomaru. The gods are smiling, I certainly am fortunate." The witch said to herself in the night. Her plan was working out better than she had ever expected. With a smirk and a satisfied laugh she headed back to the inn.

Chapter 9

When Rin woke to the knock on the door she was disappointed to realize that she was in her room at the inn. She sighed and shook the tears back at the realization that it had only been a dream.

'Knock knock' the sound shook her out of her thoughts. She started to get up and quickly realized she was naked and wrapped in soft, warm white fur. "It wasn't a dream!" she whispered to herself and she buried her face in the fur reveling in its warmth and comfort.

"Your tea my Lady." Kanaye's voice shattered the feeling of satisfaction she was reveling in.

"Hold on!" she choked out as she scrambled to her feet and quickly got dressed in the first thing she grabbed. She hid the fur in the traveling trunk she had been loaned, she squared herself off in the mirror and coving the cut on her face with her hair.

"Ok" she opened the door and let Kanaye in. He put down the tea before taking her in his arms and kissing her on the cheek. She offered him the cheek that didn't have a cut so he wouldn't see it. _Ok ok its ok everything is ok. I didn't do anything wrong right? I shouldn't be worried. Well, maybe spending the night naked in the arms of a demon could be considered 'wrong', but I didn't really DO anything. Oh what does it matter its not like we are married … yet. Oh crap….. _she silenced her mind. Kanaye had been talking to her while she let her mind ramble on, and he had asked her a question; she had no idea what he asked.

"huh?" she asked nervously.

"Amaya you seem really distracted, is everything ok?" he gently smoothed her bangs and tucked her hair behind her ears. He looked at her with a puzzled expression before running his finger along the scrape on the side of her face. "What happened?"

It was the gentle way he voiced his concern that made her stomach turn as the thought of the most convincing lie. "What? Oh!" she turned to the mirror that hung on the wall, "Oh, I must have scratched myself in my sleep." It wasn't even a good lie.

"Uh-huh ok…" he allowed. She knew he wasn't convinced. "Uh… well…Oh yah! said she need to see you as soon as your awake. I have to go take care of some business in the village, join me when you're done?"

"Of course of course! Ill see you later then." She kissed him on the cheek while gently nudging him toward the door. She closed the door behind him and let her head fall against the door before breathing a sigh of relief.

She dressed quickly. She decided to wear her hair down today, for the first time since she had 'woken up'. She opened the trunk and ran her hand over the white fur before heading off to find 

"Keep the young Lord here until night fall, don't let him come after us, busy him how ever you need to. After night fall tell him that the girl was spotted the night before with a demon and there was word that the demon was following us. These orders come from the Lord so make sure they are followed, understood?" the witched tapped her fingernails on her arm as she issued her ordered to the head of the troops that had accompanied them on their journey.

"Understood." The officer replied. "Lady Amaya," he bowed his head and beckoned the girl to head into the room with the witch.

"Oh Lady Amaya, good morning! I have great news My Lady, there has been word of a family who might know of your identity a days ride from here. The Lord has ordered the troops and his son to meet him tomorrow here so….."

"We can't go?" Rin said dropping her head.

"Oh child, don't look so sad. I'll talk to Kanaye and the troops and see if we will be missed. Ill take you to the village and we can see if there is any truth to the rumors ok." The witch lifted Amaya's head and firmly pinched her cheek forcing a little smile.

Rin stood up and smiled as she headed back to her room to gather her things and prepare for the days ride ahead of her.

Chapter 10

They arrived at the secluded village slightly before sunset. The village was small and only had enough crops to support itself. It was well protected by a perimeter wall. Rin thought it a little odd for a village so small with no obvious trade products to be so secure. The witch told Rin to wait at the gate of the village while she rode in and made sure all was well.

It was almost half an hour before the witch retuned and lead Rin through the gate. A beautiful woman with jet black hair greeted her with a kind smile and helped her off of her horse. She noticed a man with long silver hair skinning a dear with his bare hands, if it hadn't been for the ears on his head she would have thought he was the demon that had visited her. The rest of the village was quiet.

"Hi, my name is Kagome, nice to meet you." The black haired woman was so kind and her words were so sincere. "We would like you to stay with us at least for the night, if you don't mind."

When she finished speaking the man with the dear stood up and walked over to her wiping the blood off of his hands. His eyes made her gasp sharply. They were amber just like the demon's, they startled her but she found an odd sense of comfort looking into them. He greeted her with a simple nod of the head before heading into the hut.

Kagome led Rin into the home where they were greeted by two jumping children. They were obviously twins, one boy and one girl. Both had white ears like their father and black hair like their mother. They each had one brown eye and one gold eye. Their laughter was addictive and Rin couldn't help but to laugh as she played with them as their parents prepared dinner.

Inuyasha was busy skinning and cleaning the deer he had caught earlier that day when he heard the sound of horse hooves in the distance. "Strangers" he stated to his wife as he lifted his nose into the air. He was on guard and stood with his arms across his chest and a scowl on his face as the woman entered the village.

"You must be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother?" the woman addressed him directly without ever sparing a glace to Kagome or Shippo who stood only a few feet away from him. Her voice was pleasant enough and he didn't smell any hostility on her, but she still, made him feel uneasy.

"Yah, half-brother, what about it?"

"Well sir, you see, me and my Lord came across a young woman who had been injured lying in a forest alone. She has no memory to speak of. A man in a near by village told us that she may be Lord Sesshomaru's charge."

"Oh Rin?" Shippo interrupted

Inuyasha shot him a glance forcing him silent.

The woman continued, "The man didn't know her name. Anyway, the man said that I might find Sesshomaru's brother in this village and that you might be able to recognize the girl and take her off of our hands if she really is his charge."

Inuyasha looked at the woman, obviously not content with her story. He smelt Sesshomaru, but it was faint. He wanted to smell her better. The other thing that concerned him was the fact that Rin; since she had entered puberty had radiated a demonic aura that was the same as his brothers. It had been years since he had seen her last so he decided that maybe something had changed; he rationalized to himself.

"Maybe we should see her, we know her well; we can tell her who she really is" Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence between the woman and her husband.

"No, No!" the woman insisted. "We fear that if her memories are restored suddenly she will suffer from the trauma. And because we don't know how she got in the state she was in when we discovered her, we think it best that her memories return in their own time." The woman sniffled a little and wiped fake tears away from her eyes with the sleves of her kimono, "When we found her she had been ravaged and beaten badly; she had claw marks and bites all over her body."

"Yanno," Kagome said rubbing her chin, "I've heard of things like that happening to people with amnesia. Bring her in you can stay with us tonight and we will see what we can do." She purposely skimmed over the other part of the woman's story and her obvious insinuation. She knew that Sesshomaru -despite the fact that he was a total bastard- would never, in a million years, do anything like that to Rin.

Inuyasha grunted as the woman secured her horse and headed back to the gates of the village to lead the girl in. He didn't believe the woman's story, but he kept quiet and let his wife accommodate them. At least if Rin was with them she was safe enough and he knew where ever Rin was, his brother was close behind.

Kagome hurried to get Sango and Miroku and tell them the story before Rin got there, just incase they slipped up and said something. Also she had a bad feeling about the woman and her story and wanted their opinions.

Rin had grown a lot from the lanky teenager she was the last time they had all seen her. Now she had filled out a lot and was more muscular. Her body looked a little different, but all in attendance were certain that it was really Rin.

After a short exchange Kagome led the Rin and the woman into the house. Inuyasha took the opportunity to confer with Sango and Miroku.

"So, What do you think?"

"She doesn't _feel_ like Rin." Miroku remarked in reference to the slight aura she possessed. He and Kagome had been the first to notice it when she was about 13. Sesshomaru had brought her to stay with them when she had her first "womanly cycle". Sango and Kagome took the week to stay with her and explain things, she would visit with the women often after that and confer with them on all matters "woman". During that visit when they noticed the aura they had taken the girl to see Kaede who sensed it too and came to the conclusion that it must be because of her constant contact with a particular demon. The subject was left at that.

"Hmph, she don't smell like Rin. But I can smell Sesshomaru all over her, its faint though." Inuyahsa genuinely did not trust the situation, but in the end he decided to wait for Sesshomaru's inevitable arrival.

It wasn't until the early morning hours that he finally sensed his brother's presence. He heisted for a moment considering whether or not to take Tessaiga. It had been years since he had need for the sword, but who knows when Sesshomaru is in town. Finally he decided against it; he knew that in all matters Rin, Sesshomaru would be civil. He found his brother perched on the only hill top that could see over the gates of the village.

Chapter 11.

It had taken Sesshomaru longer than expected to reach the village because he had to stop and wait for Jaken and Ah-Un to catch up. He was extremely annoyed with the delay, but he knew that if Rin was with his brother that she was safe for the time being. He also hoped that seeing him and their friends that some of her memories might return.

Just as the sun began to chase away the darkness of night his brother came bounding up the hill where he waited and perched himself, in a very dog-like fashion, on a nearby rock. He knew he didn't have to go into the village to call his brother, he would know he was there.

The brothers looked into the horizon for a moment before Sesshomaru broke the silence. "I trust she is safe. The woman with her is a witch and is doing something to ensure her memories do not return. In the morning, do not let her drink the tea the woman offers her." that was the gist of it, there was no need for further conversation.

He knew he would not be so lucky, Inuyahsa had other ideas about what their conversation should consist of. "The woman told us Rin's getting married, to the son of a Lord. She is human yanno, they don't live forever. Humans her age are married and have pups by now. You can't just keep her forever!" Inuyasha's glare was pointed and filled with accusations.

Sesshomaru had no need to explain himself or his relationship with anyone, especially his half brother. The Lord of the West did not have to answer the accusations of a simple villager. He gave his brother a quick glance and grunted his disapproval over the way he was speaking to a superior. "Just do not let her drink the tea." He allowed before turning back to Jaken who was currently struggling with a very disobedient two-headed dragon.

It would be another few moments before Inuyasha shook his head in a very disapproving manner and bound back to the village, leaving the gates open for Sesshomaru.

The reason his brother's words had bothered him so much was because he had also thought as much. It had been time years ago to let Rin live among her people, but she had no desire to and he didn't have the heart to force her.

She had looked happy in the arms of the human man she was betrothed to. She had smiled at him, anyone else would have thought she was the happiest woman in the world; but Sesshomaru knew different. When she was smiling at the young man there was certain magnitude missing in her smile. He told himself that her smile, her real smile, was reserved for only him. That idea made him smile.

His idiot half-brother would never understand the complexities of his relationship with Rin. Neither would most of the world, he knew that and had come to grips it long ago. At times he didn't understand it himself. Somehow she had slipped herself into his heart with her smile and laugh. His position in her life had changed so many times, but he always had a position; and that he was grateful for.

But now, where would she put him now?

Akiko woke up shortly after Inuyasha left the house. She was excited to see that he had so carelessly left the sword of her salvation unguarded, simply leaning against the wall in his bed room. She quickly took the sword and hid it among her things before preparing her morning tea.

Chapter 12.

_She was running as fast as she could. She was so scarred. The wolves were faster than her and they nipped at her feet, teasing her before they killed her. When they inevitably caught her they tore at her flesh. It only hurt for a moment, she quickly lost all sensation in her body and her mind did it's instinctual duty of protecting her by shutting down. _

_It was dark and cold wherever she was. There was absolutely no light and she was alone. She felt small, weak and helpless in the darkness. Sadness and fear consumed her she wanted to cry but couldn't, she had no body to produce tears. Her soul was burning and tearing. _

_Something shined in the darkness, a solitary light. It grew until it consumed her, pulling her out of the darkness. She felt the strong arm wrapped around her small weak body, and when she was sure it was safe, she opened her eyes. It was him, he had pulled her out of the darkness. She smiled, not with her face or heart, but with her soul. The simple smile was her soul's way of thanking him for saving her and in turn attempting to save him. _

"_Sesshomaru" _

_The name was nothing more than a whisper that came out of the recesses of her unconscious mind. _

It was the whispering of the name that woke her up from the disturbing dream. _Sesshomaru_ she thought to herself. The name felt right, but when she tried to convert it to words it got stuck on the back of her tongue.

She got dressed and secured her hair slowly, her thoughts were still lingering on the dream. It was so real, when she woke up she had been weeping, her face was soaked with tears like she had been crying hard and a lot. She wiped away the bags under her eyes and forced a smile.

She hesitantly joined Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akiko for breakfast. Akiko reached for the tea pot to poor her a cup of tea when Inuyasha stepped on the small ceramic tea pot. His actions were obviously intentional and intended to annoy the witch. He allowed a very insincere "Opps" before sitting back down and eating his breakfast. Rin caught the wink he shot to his wife over the top of his rice bowl.

Chapter 13

Half way through the meal Inuyasha sat up very straight, his ears turned back, his eyes narrowed, and he sniffed the air. Kagome's eyes met Rin's and gave her a look of concern. The only person in attendance who looked calm was the witch.

"Demon!" A man's scream broke through the uncomfortable silence of the morning.

Inuyasha was the first out the door, in no more than a flash of red and silver he was at his brother's side. Kagome was next staring in horror at the scene. Rin followed but the witched stopped her as she reached the door. The witch ran her hand over Rin's hair before whispering in her ear "Take the sword."

Rin hesitated and gave the woman a worried glance.

"The demon, the demon in white, he is the demon who killed your family, he is the demon who did this to you." She placed the hilt of an old rusty sword in Rin's hand. Rin hardly noticed the swords presence and she joined the rest of the onlookers at the door of the hut.

"Kanaye" she had meant to scream but the name was only a quiet mumble. Kagome heard it and shot a quick glance at Rin. She would have seen the sword in her hand had it not been for the escalation of the scene in front of them.

"Amaya! Fear not, love, for I will sleigh this demon in your name! For your love!" Kanaye yelled looking right at Rin

"Amaya?" the audience repeated.

Kanaye lifted his sword above his head and ran toward Sesshomaru ready to deliver his first strike. In a flash of light Sesshomaru met the man half way. He caught the young human by his throat and lifted him off the ground with ease. His eyes dug into the man's soul.

Rin watched in horror as Kanaye, the man she loved, grabbed the demon's wrists and struggled to free himself. He kicked his legs pointlessly as the oxygen to his brain was slowly being cut off. An overwhelming need to protect the human welled up inside of Rin. The sword in her hand began to pulse; her attention, as well as all in attendance, with the exception of the demon, turned to Rin and the sword.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as the sword grew to its more impressive fighting state. He instinctively reached down to where the sword should be, knowing that it was no longer there.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed his name, she didn't even know if it was his name, but she screamed it anyway.

His attention turned from the now limp man in his hand to the girl holding the sword. He discarded the man, hurling his limp body into a nearby hut.

Rin watched through her peripheral vision as Sango and Miroku ran out of their hut, the one Kanaye's body had hit, and checked his status. "He is breathing!" Sango confirmed before joining the party of onlookers which included Kagome, Shippo and Jaken.

Satisfied that Kanaye was safe for the moment, she heaved the sword over her head and brought it down hard, on Sesshomaru's chest. He didn't even flinch as the sword cut through his armor and blood stained his white top. He kicked the damaged armor to the side and took a step closer to Rin.

_He's not afraid_ she thought to herself as she lifted the sword again.

"RIN PLEASE STOP!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed the back of her husband's shirt and watched in horror, waiting for the next strike.

"Rin?" she repeated out loud to herself, the name hit her mind like a wave against a wall.

"Rin." Sesshomaru repeated looking deep into her. Another wave hit the dam in her mind.

She brought the sword down to her side and let it slip out of her hand before falling her to knees. "I'm Rin." The dam in her mind finally broke and memories and emotions barreled over her. It took her awhile to process all the information that flooded her mind.

Her family being killed, her being killed, going to hell twice, she remembered everything. Sesshomaru saving her, his strong arms pulling her away from death. Picking flowers and singing silly songs to Jaken. Training, day and night, long and hard, so that she wouldn't be worthless, so that her lord would not think her weak. Everything, every moment of her life that lead back to Sesshomaru bared down on her like a tidal wave crashing inside of her skull.

As Rin struggled on her knees to process all the information the witch took her opportunity to retreat. The rest of the crowed was too concerned with Rin to pay her any heed.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran to Rin; Inuyasha reclaimed his sword and Kagome put her arm around the girl and tried to offer her some measure of comfort. Inuyasha allowed Kagome to continue her attempts for a moment before taking her back to the group of observers where she belonged.

Rin scooped up a few pieced of the broke armor in her trembling hands. Horrified she looked up at Sesshomaru, the tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was shaky and uneven. She willed him to understand; she wasn't just apologizing for the broken armor, she was pleading forgiveness for forgetting about him.

AN Sorry about the cliffy yo, but this is as far as ive written. Ill try to finish but it might be a minute because of my other stories.


End file.
